


Sens

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Introspection, Obsession, Out of Character, POV First Person, Rare Pairings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Emily Young. C’est le nom d’une déesse, et c’est aussi le nom du plus pervers des démons.
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Emily Young





	Sens

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Sens**

Emily Young. C’est le nom d’une déesse, et c’est aussi le nom du plus pervers des démons.

*

Je ne pouvais pas éviter de penser à elle, elle était entrée dans mon esprit avec une violence que je n’aurais pas cru possible.

Je me souvenais encore de la première fois que je la vis. Éthérée, simple, belle.

Et terriblement sensuelle, même qu’elle ne le réalisait pas.

À ce moment-là, m’arriva quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je sentis un frisson, très similaire à celui qui normalement précédait la transformation. Mais j’en perçus la vague différence. C’était une chaleur qui se propageait soudain dans tout mon corps, qui atteignit mon cœur et le fit presque exploser.

Personne ne le remarqua à ce moment-là.

Mais, à la première occasion, je ne pus pas cacher cette passion folle par l’esprit de Sam. Mon ami ne m’a jamais dit rien, fort avec le fait qu’Emily aime seulement lui, et il le savait bien.

Et c’est vrai aussi que je ne voulais pas l’amour d’Emily. La seule chose que je désirais, était être maître de ce corps, même seulement pour une nuit.

Que ces yeux noirs et obscènement profonds pénétraient dans les miens, pleins seulement de passion.

Mes frères ne pouvaient pas comprendre comme je m’était laissé aspirer par ce vortex. Pour eux, Emily était la femme de Sam, une _intouchable_ , presque au même titre qu’une mère pour son fou désir de s’en prendre soin de nous.

Mais je n’avais jamais expliqué rien. Pour moi, elle était seulement une Muse, inspiratrice de vices inconfessables, celle qui avait enchaîné mon esprit dès que son regard s’était tourné vers mes yeux.

*

J’étais seul avec elle, un après-midi. Tant m’a concédé Sam, et tant j’ai pris. Le privilège de partager l’air avec elle, trop proche parce que mes sens restaient au repos.

_« Salut, Paul. » tu me dis, avec un sourire. Je frémis déjà._

_« Salut, Emily. » je réponds, un murmure à peine audible._

_« Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Les autres sont de ronde, et c’est le tour de Jared et moi pour reposer. » j’explique. « Il est avec Kimberly. » j’ajoute._

_« Je comprends. Ça ne doit pas être facile vivre au milieu de cette absurdité qu’est l’imprinting. » elle me dit, avec un sourire._

_« Ils tombent comme des mouches. » je plaisante. Tandis qu’on parle, je m’approche lentement. Elle le réalise seulement quand je suis à quelques centimètres de son visage._

_« Paul… » murmure-t-elle. Je le mets un doigt sur les lèvres, en la faisant taire._

_« Emily… tu ne comprends pas comment je me sens. Tu ne peux pas le savoir, je l’admets. C’est seulement que… » je gémis, je n’ai pas les bons mots pour l’expliquer ce que je ressens. « Tu es si belle. » je murmure en fin. Elle soupire, et s’éloigne._

_Je ne peux pas me contrôler, et je commence à trembler ; en bref, je me transforme. Il y a trop des sensations qui m’affectent, je ne peux pas m’empêcher. Je pourrais bien la frapper, si je ne voyais pas dans ses yeux cette terreur si pénétrant ; je suis sûr qu’elle repense au jour dont elle s’est procuré ces cicatrices, qui la rendent incroyablement_ expérimentée _._

_En bref, je redeviens humain, et je me rhabille rapidement ; je n’ai pas le courage de la regarder._

_« Ça sera mieux que tu partes. » elle me dit, d’un ton triste. Je hoche la tête._

_« Je peux partir physiquement. Mais ce ne signifie pas que la distance entre toi et moi puisse effacer tout ce que tu déclenches en moi. » je le dis, en m’approchant rapidement de la porte._

En sortant par chez elle, même pas l’air fraîche dans les poumons put me faire du bien. J’observai le doigt qui avait touché ses lèvres, même seulement pendant quelques instants, et j’essayai de résister à la tentation de le goûter. Comme j’aurais aimé bien goûter elle.

Depuis ce moment, la passion se transforma en persécution. Tout ce qui m’entourait me rappelait elle, même les choses plus simples.

Alors dans le crépuscule sur la mer je revoyais les nuances de sa peau, le bois qui brûlait dans la cheminée possédait la profondeur de ses yeux.

Mon désir était de plus en plus piquant, instant après instant. Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose que la posséder, l’aimer, la faire mienne. La lier à moi avec le corps, d’une façon bien plus violente et brutale que le même imprinting.

Je voyais écouler dans mon esprit scènes jamais vues, que je ne pouvais même pas suspecter de pouvoir créer.

Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle m’avait fait, la gentil, petite Emily, je sais seulement qu’elle était l’ange de l’amour éternel de Sam, et mon démon de la luxure.

*

Au fil des ans, je laissai que ce désir devenait partie de moi, qu’il se confondait avec les traits de mon âme. J’appris à supprimer les pensées, mais les sensations m’ont accompagné tout au long de ma vie.

Je n’ai non plus eu le courage de m’approcher trop, sûr que j’aurais perdu le control, et que je l’aurais blessé. Comme elle a fait avec moi.

Mais quand je suis tout seul, dans la chaleur de mon corps et de ma chambre, je ferme les yeux et je sens son parfum.

Et avec ça, mes sens sont ceux d’un animal.


End file.
